Between Two Souls
by demonslayer125
Summary: Everyone's focus is on the war against the Titans as Eren attempts to reinforce Wall Maria. Well, everyone except Eren himself, who's become distracted by his growing admiration for his superior. But the distraction of such emotions is deadly in a world this twisted. As Eren continues to fight these feelings off, Levi's own conflict emerges.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Levi's system of black chords shot out and attached themselves to the closest building. The hook smashed into the brick with a satisfying crunch. The gas kicked in, letting out an energetic hiss, as he swung his way towards the towering monstrosity. With un-proportioned limbs, wide eyes, it was the face only Satan could love. _Ha_. Levi's two blades glistened in the afternoon sun. It was like he was flying. It was acrobatics and martial arts rolled into one. The green of his cape followed his shoulders, looking like a dark whirlpool.

He maneuvered his body appropriately, making it twist in 360s as his double blades dug into the supple flesh along the Titan's arm. He could hear the split of muscle but the Titan didn't feel anything. Normal wounds were useless against these freaks.

Levi swung his legs forward and his line stuck into the Titan's meaty shoulder. He prepared his blades, muscles tense and suddenly fluid as he dodged the Titan's threatening fist and cut straight into the one weak spot at the nape of its neck. He held onto the Titan until it completely collapsed into the dirt street. The other soldiers stood frozen on the shillings of the rooftops. Levi shot up to them, blades still unsheathed but dulling.

"Jaeger?" he looked among the stunned survivors: titan meat in the making.

x

"Here," spoke a slightly unnerved human Titan monster. His fists were firm at his sides, trembling. Was it out of anger or fear?

"Remember, don't get hurt and don't under any circumstances, shit yourself and become a titan."

Eren was used to the Corporal's foul language. It never bothered him, that is, unless he was insulting Eren, which just so happened to be often. Apparently he hadn't answered quick enough because Corporal growled, "Understand me?"

"Y-yeah," Eren blinked the sweat out of his eyes. But wouldn't it be easier if he could turn into a Titan? They were trying to take back the wall. They wanted Eren to help them. How was he going to help from behind the lines, cowering behind his superior? He was part of the Survey Corps and had the cape to prove it. It burned in his chest, flaring out to his fists and he gave Corporal such a hard and astute salute, he thought he bruised his chest.

"Good," Levi replied curtly and made a quick assessment of the soldiers standing around him on the roof. "Come on, keep moving. Don't sit there waiting for the Titan's to pick you up, damn it. Don't make this pointless!"

As if Eren was planning to. It's not like he'd asked these people to risk their lives on his behalf. No…it wasn't on his behalf…it was for mankind. Eren was the only hope for mankind's survival right now. The fire in his chest simmered into a heavy stone in his guts, weighing him down. He almost moved his bandaged hand to caress his stomach.

Levi was already flying ahead of them. There were only a few Titans in the immediate area and Eren knew for a fact that Levi could take them out on his own with ease, but the unit followed anyways. But he could see the heads of some of the 15m classes walk through streets at the other side of the city. The shorter ones were harder to spot from here, but he knew that the beasts would congregate where there were more humans.

_We're game to them_, Eren grit his teeth as he launched himself through the streets. His wires zipped as he switched from hooking to buildings on his left and right, trying to catch up to Levi, who never looked behind.

Maybe that was Eren's problem: looking behind. Damage was already done and he couldn't do anything but regret or move on. Levi chose the latter. Levi was always so level headed and expressionless, always following orders from Captain Erwin even if he disagreed. Obeying orders had its pros but Eren just didn't see Levi as a perfect soldier. No. That was exactly what the man zooming yards in front of him was: the perfect soldier.

Corporal Levi was already in the midst of dancing two 5m Titans to death by the time Eren caught up with him. Where was everyone else? The city was flooded and Eren was somehow supposed to use his Titan form to seal Wall Rose. Even Hanji wasn't sure how or if it would work. Corporal and all the other soldiers in this mission were putting their lives on the line for the small chance Eren would succeed. He couldn't let the worries distract him from the battle ahead.

A young female whom Eren didn't recognize right away leapt past him, the gas leaving a wispy trail. Before them, maybe 200m away was a tall 10m class, eyes bulging and mustache full of bristles. Adrenaline rushed through his veins. His heart was a thunderstorm pumping energy. He launched the chord on his right hip now, bringing him quickly into Titan back range. He spotted the other girl swerving in from the others die. Good, he needed the help.

It was his partner that struck the killing blow. A chunk of flesh flew off the Titan's neck. It made a strange guttural sound before crashing onto the ground, sending dust into the air. Eren mentally checked how much gas he had left as he charged forward. Corporal Levi had taken down two Titans in the time Eren and the girl took down their one, and turned his head back to briefly to make sure Eren was still intact.

Eren gave his Corporal a quick nod, _I'm fine_. His brown jacket and green Wings of Freedom cape violently fluttered behind him as he travelled down the streets. 3D Manuver gear always worked best when there were plenty of tall buildings to monkey through.

Corporal landed on a rooftop to catch his breath and the others did the same. Eren counted seven out of seven. How long would that remain though? Canon fire could be heard from one side of the wall where Eren figured the rest of the soldiers must be. They must be drawing the Titans towards one corner like before. How many lives would this sacrifice though?

Corporal was so focused, emotionless. Eren hadn't even seen him cry when his best soldiers had died when they were trying to capture the Female Titan. They had told Eren to trust them and instead of defeating Annie his way, they died.

In the end, the only one he could really trust was himself. He wanted to trust his comrades. They were strong but not strong enough. He wanted to trust Corporal Levi. Eren wanted to be a solid rock like him, to carry everyone's burdens on his shoulders. He knew his own abilities. He couldn't let others sacrifice themselves for him.

"Jaeger. Stay in the back, won't you?" Levi's low, stressed voice stood out among the shouts and cries of those around him. It was almost comforting. Almost.

"If I hadn't helped her-" Eren gestured towards the girl who had taken down the Titan with him.

"There would have been no difference. Agnes can handle herself. You've only got one chance, do you understand me? If you can't get your shit together, Jaeger, then peoples' deaths here would be for nothing. Do you want that? How many dead soldiers does it take to get through your shitty head, huh?"

Levi didn't raise his voice yet the words cut into Eren's body like the blades in his hands. Insults usually just made Eren mad but when it was from Mikasa or Armin or Levi, the words took more weight. Were they ashamed of him? He knew that Levi didn't trust him yet. He had to prove himself by doing his duty to mankind.

"I know!" Eren gripped his blades tighter, wanting to jump away and head out on his own but he'd be a dead man if he let his anger and stubbornness get the better of him.

"We're only a few miles from the breach in the wall," Corporal seemed to have dropped the subject to Eren's relief. "Get ready to transform. Where's Hanji?!"

"Yoohoo!" Eren caught sight of the researcher's flying body. She landed on the roof with a thud. "Hey Eren. How are you holding up?"

The presence of Hanji made Eren feel a little better. At least she was there to defend him against Levi. "O-okay I guess."

"Are the soldiers on the wall distracting the Titans enough?" Corporal cut to the chase.

Hanji adjusted her glasses with dirty hands. A small sizzle of steam signified she'd been stained with Titan blood. "They're doing what they can," she explained, her voice turning serious. Her face became dark with a furrowed brow and a distressed frown. "This is our window of opportunity. Let's get Eren to the hole and get this finished!"

Levi only blinked a reply before setting off. His speed had decreased and Eren wondered if his gas was depleting. Hanji followed the unit as they continued to the breach ahead. He could see the Titan-sized hole with large cracks spreading across the "sacred" wall and swallowed.

Only two more, smaller sized Titans had broken away from the crowd in the back corner of the city, and attacked them but Eren's comrades took care of them swiftly. They arrived at the hole and Eren ran towards it. He had no idea how he was going to do this.

The top of the gap arced high above him and he swallowed. Everyone was on rooftops surrounding him, making sure no Titan would come through. Eren had to focus. He could feel Hanji and Levi's eyes staring down on him. He think he heard Hanji shouting encouragement. His world became will alone. Fire. Burning. Heat. His body was heating up. Become the wall. I have to fill the wall or everyone could die. His jaws clamped down on his non-bandaged hand. blood flooded into his mouth and the taste was of iron. The pain hurt but this was nothing. _I have to. I have to_…"PROTECT EVERYONE!" he screamed.

The heat inside exploded. His heart nearly destroyed itself. Muscles burst and skin expanded. The tendons and bones connected within seconds. Flesh built upon flesh and teeth grew from a deformed mouth. Steam poured from his body and all Eren could see was Levi's wide-eyed expression.

Was he worried about Eren? Did he put his hopes on him? _Trust me, Corporal_. The fury blasted through every fiber, bringing him upright and into a painful roar. He blinked once, Levi in his sight. _Corporal…_ Then his fiery world became dark.


	2. Chapter 2: Last Days of Rest

[Two days earlier…]

Eren grabbed the plate of hard bread and tasteless soup before sitting down at the table. He could see Corporal Levi from the corner of his eye. The soldier was looking something over. A few other members of his squad were with him here in a secluded cabin, including Mikasa and Armin. It didn't occur to him that despite all being in the Survey Corps, the three childhood friends had been split up on several occasions. They followed orders reluctantly and bid hopeful farewells, praying that they'd all come back from a mission alive.

Eren was losing sleep and he could tell by the bags under his eyes he saw in the bathroom mirror. Here, he was confined to the basement most of the time, like an animal. He understood people feared him but…these were his friends. And if anything happened, Hanji and Levi could easily take his Titan form down.

"So what was that about the Titans in the wall, Armin?" Eren asked as he gnawed on the stale roll of bread. Mikasa seated herself beside him, her eyes dark and unreadable. Eren almost felt Corporal's glare from across the table but when he looked up, Corporal began rubbing a spot on the table with a piece of cloth.

The morning passed smoothly as the team formulated a rough plan with Captain Erwin, who left to spread the news to the units back on the wall, taking two soldiers with him. Eren walked down to his temporary room. The air was chilly and there weren't any extra blankets left for him. Reluctantly, he had to use his cape as a makeshift comfort and his hands as a pillow.

Mikasa and Armin were sharing rooms with other soldiers upstairs but were not allowed to visit him without permission. The rules were getting ridiculous. "There's nothing to do about it though," he sighed and sat on the military cot. The springs squeaked beneath his weight. As time passed, he expected Hanji to come down any minute to put him through another one of her experiments. Or maybe Mikasa or Armin would venture to keep him company. As he struck a match and lit a candle, the stairs creaked. Someone was coming to relieve him of his boredom!

"Armin? Mikasa?" he called.

"Wrong and wrong," answered Levi.

"What do you want?" Eren waved the match in his fingers to put the small flame out. Since this was the basement, there were no windows to let in sunlight.

"Do you always talk to your superiors that way?" Corporal countered and sat on the desk chair facing Eren's bed. His dark grey eyes scanned the room and then rested on Eren, as if the dust and dirt bothered him but Eren was the filthiest thing in there. It was an uncomfortable feeling.

"Sorry sir," he corrected himself, half fearful and half admiring. The Corporal was not a big and broad kind of soldier like Captain Erwin but everyone in Eren's district had heard of the great Corporal Levi from the Survey Corp, a man who could count as a whole squad. He remembered seeing Corporal for the first time through the throngs of people crowding in the street. The Corps had returned from another mission aimed at gathering more intelligence on the Titans but to no luck. Many a soldier had died, but at the time, that never occurred to him. All he saw was strength and glory.

But Corporal was a cold and off stand-ish type of person. Eren had never seen him crack a smile. He had zero sense of humor and was as solid as a mountain. That's what he liked about him.

The corporal's small shoulders carried a heavy load. Eren was a full head higher than him but that never stopped Levi from kicking his ass. He had heard that the Corporal used to be a criminal before he was forced into the Survey Corps by Captain Erwin. Before the Captain, Levi had never once been caught and confined in a jail cell. A simple thief became one of the greatest assets to the military. That had to prove something.

Levi sat there with arms crossed. He was wearing the standard uniform. He couldn't see it through the cloth, but Eren figured Levi was probably wrought with muscle. He imagined Levi without a shirt, tough curves running down his arms and abdomen. Wait, why was he thinking about this again? Yuck, he wasn't a pervert.

"I see you haven't cleaned since we've arrived," Corporal remarked rather offhandedly.

Was that an implied order to clean now or just an annoyed observation? "No sir, I haven't had that much time with uh…Hanji's experiments and planning the wall repair and everything. I can start cleaning now if you hand me the tools…"

"Yeah. Do that….But I'm not down here to talk about your shitty home keeping skills." There was Corporal's harsh potty mouth again. Everyone was used to it by now. It was to the point where Eren couldn't imagine Levi at a time he didn't have this sort of attitude.

"What are you going to talk about then?" Eren asked when Levi's attention had gone to a spider web in the back corner. He could see the man's lip twitch slightly, muscles tugging in disgust.

"Are you going to fix the wall?"

"What?" Eren brought his eyes back up from Corporal's tight lipped mouth.

"It's a simple yes or no question. Are you going to fix the wall?"

"Well…maybe, I'm not sure—"

"Maybe's not gonna cut it, brat," Levi growled. Eren felt himself shrink. "On average," Levi shifted his weight in the chair and crossed his legs. "Maybe half of the soldiers on missions return with their limbs. The ones who made it never want to face Titan scum again but they all know that they have no choice but to live the nightmare again."

"Is there a point to this speech?" Eren had lost the patience with these lectures. Wasn't it enough that so many people he knew and loved had perished? He knew what it felt like. He knew that everyone was dep—

_ Smack!_ A boot smacked him in the stomach, driving Eren off of the bed and onto his knees. He hadn't even seen Levi get up from the chair.

"Don't interrupt me," Levi said darkly.

"Don't kick me!" Eren replied. It was an invitation for a boot to the face which his corporal much obliged.

"I hate getting my shoes dirty," Levi looked down at the human Titan freak show crumpled on the ground. "Obviously talking to you while you're obviously constipated isn't getting us anywhere."

Eren looked up to see Corporal's face mere inches away from his. His breath caught in his throat. Corporal was so close. He could see nothing but fury in those dark eyes. Warm breath washed over him and he shivered. Eren almost never felt so threatened by another human being.

Levi grabbed him by the collar and wrenched him to his feet.

"You said it before, Corporal. We can decide to put our trust in others or ourselves but either way you'll never know the outcome for sure. All I want to do is kill these Titans and save humans from extinction. That's it. I put my trust in the others and it got them killed. You know what happened back in the forest! I believe in my own capabilities. Forgive me if I am not as trusting in you as you are in me."

There. He said what needed to be said. With closed eyes and flexed muscles he braced for another hit. Silence. Seconds passed and Corporal hadn't hit him yet. Eren ventured to open his eyes and saw that the Corporal was looking at him but not focusing on him. He was distracted. Had Eren brought up a taboo subject? After all, the Survey Corps members that were killed had been with Levi since the appearance of the Colossal Titan.

"So I'm sorry…" Eren repeated, wondering just how touchy Corporal really was.

"If you become a threat because you can't control your 'capabilities', I will have no problem killing you."

"I know, sir." More silence.

Sweat beaded on Eren's forehead . The room felt hotter than usual.

"It's hot in here," Levi said.

_Did he read my mind?_

"I'm going outside to get some air. You should come and cool down too, mouthy brat."

Was that a kind invitation or an order? Eren followed Levi up the stairwell and outside of the cabin without a word. More guilt tugged at his chest when he recalled what he'd said. Did he hurt Levi's feelings? No way. Did Levi hate him? Eren wouldn't blame him, but…he didn't want his corporal to hate him. Life was difficult as it was.

"Eren," Mikasa walked up to him from behind.

Eren gave Levi a last look before turning to face his friend. "Hey. What's up?"

Armin also arrived with a distressed look on his face. "We're going to launch the initiative in two days, which means we'll have to send in reinforcements tonight."

"Isn't Erwin taking care of that?" Eren asked.

"Yeah, that's right," Armin nodded.

"Two days, huh…I wonder if Haji is going to put me through more experiments to prepare me for it."

"Maybe," his blonde-haired friend bit his lip.

"If that woman hurts you, Titan form or not, just tell me and I'll take care of her," Mikasa added.

"Agh, Mikasa. You don't need to protect me all the time. I'm not your baby!"

Mikasa's expression didn't change. "We're all here to protect you."

"Yeah, Eren. We have to protect you since you're our only chance," Armin nodded. "We'll stay together, the three of us. No matter what you have to go through, Eren. You can count on us."

Eren saw Levi watching him across the lawn. They made eye contact for a second before Levi's stare broke away. Could he? Could he count on them? He couldn't even count on himself. "I can do it myself. My own will, my own strength. I will bridge the wall."


	3. Chapter 3: Mission Maria

Everything was dark and hot. Eren couldn't feel his arms or legs. Everything was numb. What was happening? Did he do it? Did he fix the wall? He didn't even know how to harden his Titan form and morph it into the wall. They hadn't even been able to test that before launching the mission. Agh, worrying hurt. Thinking hurt. He let the thoughts go. Sparks lit up his mind and brought his eyes open in an exhausted state. What? He was still in the Titan? He could see stretches of red muscle around him, latching around his body, holding him in place.

x

Outside, the soldiers were shouting at him. Eren's large, steaming Titan body stood in the wall's hole with hands placed on each side. Levi clenched his fists around the rough handles of his swords, which were already slick with his sweat. _Shit, can he not do it? _In the background, groans and stomping sounded. He turned to see that more Titans were leaving the wall of concentrated soldiers and coming towards them. Tch. He couldn't let them come closer. Captain Erwin stood a few feet away from him.

"Erwin," Levi called and Erwin turned. "I'm going to take care of the ones who are breaking away."

Erwin gave him the nod okay and indicated another soldier to assist him. Levi didn't need assistance. He needed Eren to do his job. "Two on the left…" One Titan was a 5m and the second was a 3m. _Easy_.

"What are you grinning for, you two?" Levi shot his grapple hooks into the walls and twisted his body, hands holding on firmly to his blades so they wouldn't come out of his hands when cutting the Titans down. Levi took the two Titans down without wasting a breath.

Until now, he thought he'd been killing monsters to save humans. What did it mean when some of them had been humans in the past life? He didn't have time to worry about ethics now. "You can't do this to us, Jaeger," Levi whispered under his breath. _We put too much on him. He is the biggest waste this country has ever had._

x

Mikasa, Armin, and Hanji were all yelling orders and encouragements to try and get Eren to gain control, to gain consciousness. He could hear them faintly, only half recognizing their voices. They were like echoes from a past memory playing out softly in his black mind. What were they saying? Mend the wall? Yeah he already knew that but how?

He couldn't just will himself to become a wall. He thought about how Annie had hardened parts of her body by will. The wall around him was meters thick and made of an assortment of rock and clay. He tried imitating it, to change his body into those materials, molecule by molecule. _Fix Wall Maria, damn it! What good is this body for if I can't even do this? I can do it. I have to! I will defeat the fucking Titans by becoming a monster, sacrificing everything! Even if I don't get to live and see the world! _Eren's determination and anger jetted through every pumping vein and a roar burst from his lungs.

x

Levi watched as more steam seethed from Eren's hardening skin. It got to be so thick that he couldn't see what was happening inside. This was bad. What if Eren got stuck in the wall too? Humanity's greatest sacrifice? _Bull shit_. Everything doesn't have to be a sacrifice. Why couldn't they just have one win, one win with no sacrifices?

He guessed that at least fifty soldiers at the other end of the wall keeping the Titans at bay had died. Every breath lost, every child crying with the loss of a parent, every friend falling at arms…This is what it came to: a filthy world that was always against you. Humanity had rejoiced when Eren had been able to re-block the wall months ago by carrying a boulder but who knew how many lives had been laid bare to succeed?

"Don't screw up, Titan brat."

Erwin had moved from his spot on the roof towards the steam, which was gradually floating away in the afternoon breeze. Levi thought he could see spots of Eren's Titan but he wasn't sure if it was a trick of the eye. Was Erwin going to cut Eren out, and why so early? Had everything failed already?

x

Eren was still as stone. He sat in a world of his own, frozen in time and space. He didn't dare move the Titan's body at all. Suddenly, a hand reached in and grasped him by the collar and heaved him out of the still hot world and into the freezing light.

He didn't have any time to get his bearings before the figure holding him swung them away from his Titan body. Solid rock had climbed up the 15m body until finally enclosing its head within the new wall. Eren released a heavy breath. He'd done it. He'd really been able to do it with sheer will.

But he was far too tired and lightheaded to think about anything more. The cheers around him were so loud and it rang in his ears. Was Corporal Levi's voice one of the ones praising him? He hoped so. He was sure he'd proven himself to his superior. This would show him. Corporal had no more room to doubt Eren, no room to kick him down, or insult him on the basis of weakness. Yeah, that sounded nice. It made his stomach flutter to imagine the stubborn Corporal salute him with admiration and maybe even friendship. Was that what Eren wanted from Levi? Whatever, he didn't know for sure.

As he and Erwin swung through the air, the crisp wind ruffled Eren's matted brown hair, cooling his scalp. So refreshing. He was flying and didn't care to land. Falling. Falling. The steam and heat was whisked away, leaving his heart light and empty. Because of him, humanity had its second win against the tyranny of Titans.

[Three days later...]

Levi approached the Eren's door in the hideout cabin, brushing past Mikasa and Armin as they left. The girl gave him a nasty glare and he didn't care enough to glare back. What was she so mad about? Was she still carrying a grudge because he beat up her precious boyfriend?

Inside, Eren was still laying asleep on the bed. Mikasa had traded rooms with him so he would have a softer bed. The brat was completely knocked out. Levi took a seat on the chair beside the bed, watching Eren's chest under the covers lightly go up and down. Stable breathing was a good sign. Levi's eyes wandered up to Eren's head. The boy had long black lashes curving away from his closed eyelids. His brown hair was pushed back by a cool wet cloth. This brat was really something. Levi had never met anyone like him. No one had that kind of passion, anger, or guts…well, besides Levi. It was creepy to see a copy of himself there, lying unconscious on a bed.

The corporal reached over to check the cloth. It was getting dry. He'd have to go and soak it in cold water again but not now. "You did a good job, brat," he rested his chin on his knuckles. No matter how much he might dislike Jaeger, he had to give credit where credit was due. "We lost nearly 100 men during the fiasco. Even more are injured. That was three days ago and you're still out." Levi didn't know why he was even talking to Eren if he wasn't awake to listen but he found himself rambling on. "If you don't ever wake up…I want to say that you've proven yourself as worth something to humanity and to me. Everyone's probably drinking up in your name."

x

Eren could hardly remember what had happened. He thought he had been able to fix the wall but maybe that was just his hope playing tricks on him. How many times had this scene repeated itself in his head? Time had gone amiss. Where was he now? His skin felt the warmth of the day light grazing it. And a new voice hummed in his ears, quiet but caring. It wasn't his father…No he knew this person. What was that about a brat? Corporal?

_Oh it's just Corporal. I'm so glad everyone's still alive. Did you see me? Did you see if I failed or succeeded because I just can't seem to remember. Your voice sounds so different, like it's swelling but full of sadness. Don't feel sad. The people who've died…I know I said I wouldn't let it happen again. I don't know what to do any more. I need to be stronger. Corporal, you're strong. Can't I be like you? Please, lend yourself and your powers over to me already. I just want you. The other soldiers don't understand how much they need you or how much I need you. _

In his mind's eye, Levi was sitting beside him, the cloud over his grey eyes cleared away. The sunlight was reaching through some window and casting the corporal's face into the most depressing and beautiful shadow Eren had ever seen. Corporal's thin lips were moving…and there were words, soft echoes, coming out. But Eren couldn't comprehend them but it didn't matter. He wanted to draw strength from Corporal's presence. "Everyone's probably drinking up in your name…" That's it. Was this real?

"Eren. You're awake. How do you feel?"

Eren blinked a dozen times, the scene around him becoming clearer. "H-huh? Corporal?"

"I'll go tell everyone," Levi bent and took the cloth from Eren's forehead. Eren didn't even notice it was there until the corporal took it. The back of Levi's fingers brushed Eren's face as he picked it up. Eren felt like his nerves went into shock alert and the wave went from his head to his toes in milliseconds. _Wh-what was that?! Did Corporal do that? Why is my heart beating so fast? Gawd, I hope he doesn't notice. What is wrong with me?_

"What's with that red face? Have a wet dream? Did you get down and dirty with little Mikasa?" Levi teased as he stood up from the chair.

"She' just my sister! I don't think about her like that, you pervert!"

"You're the pervert."

"Am not!"

"Whatever. I'm leaving. Do you want me to send your girlfriend in?"

"Not my girlfriend!" _I want you in here, not Mikasa. Wait, what?_

But the Corporal had already left to spread the news. Eren heard delighted shouts and rushing of footsteps around the floor. Was everyone so eager to see him? It kind of felt nice. He'd make sure to ask them about how the mission turned out. Eren gazed at Levi's small back as it passed through the sunlight and into the hall in confused silence.


	4. Chapter 4: Two Hotheads

Darkness…then blood, so much blood. Eren saw himself standing in it. Around him were the heads of his comrades, floating on the filthy ocean of crimson. He spotted Mikasa and Armin and…his mother. "Mom! Mom what are you doing here?! I'll get you out! I'll get everyone out!" He struggled to walk towards her but the blood was unnaturally thick. The harder he tried, the deeper he sank, until his head was the only thing above the line. "Mom!" Tears streamed down his face and Eren awoke with a start.

"A nightmare?" Levi asked. One hand was hovering over Eren's, as if he were just about to grab it, but was too restrained to.

He did not question Levi's presence. Without thinking, Eren closed the distance between them and clenched the corporal's hand in his own. He didn't even care if it was embarrassing. He needed something, someone… "The nightmares are never going to end…are they?"

"Not unless you make them, Eren," Levi surprisingly didn't look disgusted about touching another human being. If anything, Eren thought he looked sympathetic.

"How?" he begged.

"Isn't it obvious?" Levi's face hardened, becoming more like himself. "Annihilate the titans."

"R-right, of course…" Eren couldn't believe he had let Corporal see him so vulnerable. He wasn't a child anymore. His hand was still quivering in Corporal's. This was probably the only time Corporal would comfort or encourage him so he clung to it. He didn't know why touching his superior was so exhilarating or embarrassing. It made his heart pulse louder and his palms sweat. What was this feeling?

"I'll get you some water," Levi pulled his hand away, leaving Eren empty.

"W-where are Armin and Mikasa?"

"They've been called back to the walls with most everyone else. For now, it's just you, me, and glasses freak."

"Don't you have better things to do than babysit me?" Eren asked, annoyed. He could handle himself. Was Levi going to be the next Mikasa? Hadn't Eren proven himself strong enough on his own? He swung his legs out from under the covers and over the bed's edge. "There's still a war going on…"

"It's not my choice," Levi replied so bluntly stung. "Erwin still isn't comfortable with you returning to the chaos back in the district before you've completely recovered. And experiment-happy is obviously crazy. He couldn't let you two be alone together. You'd never survive. And the only one who can control you and Hanji is me."

"Right…Well since I'm awake again, I'm probably ready to go," Eren insisted, getting ready to get dressed.

"You first woke up this morning, then everyone greeted you, and then you went back to sleep. The fact that you could only stay up for a few hours proves you're not ready. And to be honest, I'd rather not go back into the district right now. Erwin says it's a mess."

"A mess? How? Why?"

"Apparently having a war against Titans isn't enough and people decided to war against each other or something," Levi waved his hand as if it were a light matter that didn't involve him.

"But why would people—"

"Don't ask me why people do stupid things, Jaeger. Maybe you'll know since you're stupid too," he stood up and walked out of the bedroom, probably to get water.

"I don't get it…" Eren said to himself in frustration. Were people fighting over food? He supposed that made sense because there was such a shortage of resources while refugees from other districts would flood in. Then there was the ongoing fear of the walls being breached again and the Titans eating everyone. Yeah, if he looked at it that way then maybe killing each other made sense. Well…no, not really. If anything, it was making him annoyed. _There are soldiers risking their lives every day to save your asses and all you do in return is turn around and kill each other off. It's like you're doing the Titans a favor._

It was then that Hanji peeked around the door frame. "You're awake again. Good!" she beamed.

"Yeah. Thanks for taking care of me. I know I've been a lot of trouble—"

"You have. And you'll be making up for it one way or another," Levi interrupted as he returned with a glass of water. He gave it to Eren, who thanked him quickly.

"Oh shut up, Levi," Hanji snorted. "You've been babying Eren this whole time, watching over him like a mother hen. Maybe that's what I should call you now, Hen."

"Shut up. As you can see, Eren, the amount of trouble you've caused has made four-eyes extra delusional," Levi pushed Hanji's laughing face away with a forceful palm.

"Corporal Hen…" Eren thought aloud with a sly smile. "Yes, it does suit you…"

"Brats better shut their mouths before they get a boot in the face."

"Haha Corporal Hen!" Hanji was nearly slapping her knee.

"Anyways," Eren smiled as he gazed at an annoyed Levi. "Thanks for taking care of me. You do really care about your soldiers. I'd be dead without you and everyone else. I think a lot of us look up to you so please keep doing what you're doing."

The Corporal sneered and turned his head away as if to stare out the window. "I don't need any thanks. You just need to get your ass out of bed so we can leave this filthy dump."

"Aaawww, you're making him blush!" Hanji made a move to pinch Levi's cheek but he slapped her hand away and briskly walked out of the room.

"Ah, this much grinning hurts," she chuckled and sat down beside the bed.

"You two sure are informal with each other. But Hanji, about um…Now that we've mended Wall Maria, what happens now?" Eren looked down at his feet, swinging them back and forth. "Corporal said there's trouble inside the walls now."

"Oh that," Hanji sighed and crossed her arms. "Levi told you that you're to stay here for now, right?"

Eren nodded. The very mention of Levi's name made his skin prickle.

"Captain Erwin is in the hospital right now. He got an arm bitten off after he took you out of your Titan form. Levi's really antsy because he can't visit him, but he'd never admit it. As for the rest of the squad, they were called back earlier today so hopefully they'll survive the journey home. Home base is messed up. The military police are trying to keep the citizens and thieving under control but it's tough when everyone's so panicked."

"But don't they know the wall is fixed now?"

"It's not just fear of the Titans that drives people to violence, Eren," Hanji explained.

Eren understood. Years ago, he and Mikasa had killed a few kidnappers who had murdered Mikasa's parents. He remembered the rage he felt at them, of how he drove a knife into a man's body over and over again. Blood had spilled all over the floor. It was about survival. If you died you lost but if you survived, you were the winner. It was a world where the weak were oppressed by the strong.

"Yeah…I get it."

"Hey cheer up," Hanji patted him on the knee. Had he looked sad? "Why don't you put on some shoes and we go take a breather outside?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt…."

"Jaeger, you aren't taking one step outside until you get the basement room cleaned," Levi interrupted from the hall.

"Yes sir!" Eren stood up and winced. His legs were surprisingly weak from being bed ridden for three days. It was a wonder he could even stand without collapsing. He tested his footing on the floor boards, pressing his weight down on each. Then he stretched his arms for good measure before joining Levi in the main room.

"I already prepared a bucket of hot water and soap," the Corporal indicated the wooden bucket on the floor. "The rag is in the bucket too. I've already done the initial sweeping and dusting so you don't have to worry about that."

"Um…Corporal, can I ask you something?"

"What?" Eren thought he saw the corporal's eyebrow twitch.

"Did you really…sit there beside me all day? I know I had a nightmare but I didn't say anything weird while sleeping did I?" Mikasa and Armin had confirmed that once in a while, he talked in his sleep. He felt bad about keeping them up at night but he couldn't help it. Sometimes his nightmares were so strong. He'd wake up, panicking, and in a cold sweat. He was worried that he'd spilled something he hadn't wanted Corporal to know.

"I didn't stick by you all day but you did say something about you and girlfriend going at it…Making weird moaning noises… It was really grossing me out." Levi looked sideways.

"NO WAY! I DIDN'T DO THAT!" Eren's face flushed. He was sure he was as red as a tomato. How could Corporal spout that nonsense? Obviously, Mikasa was just his foster sister. The only one Eren was mildly interested in would be—_Ugh, I gotta stop being such a girl!_

"Don't worry about it Jaeger. I gave you an order, so go do what you're told," Levi jabbed his finger at the stairwell that led to the basement.

"Got it!" Eren frowned and stomped down the stairs, ears feeling hot.

Halfway through cleaning, Corporal came down to check on progress. He pointed out what was imperfect and made Eren re-clean some spots. Once he had even been forced down by Corporal's boot. _As if knocking my nose against the ground will make it cleaner! This guy's logic, seriously!_

"How is it? I swear I scrubbed it all down. Look, my fingers are prunes," Eren complained and dropped the worn rag back into a half-empty bucket.

Levi's scary, neurotic glare looked up and down the floor boards in heavy silence before saying, "It'll do."

_It'll do? I worked on that floor for an hour, you ungrateful prick!_ Eren screamed in his head.

As if Levi had heard the boy's thoughts, he grabbed his soldier by the collar and drove him to the wall. It was so fast and unexpected that Eren had no time to defend himself. The slam's force bounded through his bones. "What the—"

"Don't look at me like that," Levi hissed.

_Look at you like what? Was my annoyance too obvious? _ "I'm sorry…" Eren wasn't even angry anymore. He just didn't want Levi to murder him on the spot. "Corporal, I'm sorry. Maybe I should change my face…How about this?" Eren relaxed his facial muscles and widened his eyes. His lips moved up a touch for an apologetic smile. Something deadly boiled in the Corporal's eyes.

"That's worse!" Levi gave up begrudgingly and released Eren's shirt before swiftly turning away. "Wipe that shitty smile off your face. It gives me the creeps. Never do it again…Let's go back upstairs."

Eren followed him blankly. What had gotten the man so riled up? It wasn't his fault his face looked like this! Corporal would just have to deal with it. Still, what about Eren made Levi so agressive? The curiosity tugged at his mind. There was no way he was going to be that self-conscious of his own expressions. How did Levi hide himself so well? _Not everybody has a robot face like you, y'know. _

Levi weirdly didn't look straight at Eren the remainder of the day.


	5. Chapter 5: On the Roof

The night was cool even during early autumn. The chills of winter were approaching quicker than Levi would like. Winter was awful. The cold was awful. But for tonight, he'd forgive the breeze. It caressed his back as he sat on the roof of their hideout cabin. He wanted to get back to the Erwin and the rest of the squad. The underground city was erupting into panic. That territory was familiar but it would not be pleasant to return to. It didn't take much effort to remember how life was for the thousands of people sitting down there, waiting to feel safe enough to return to the surface. Everyone and everything was a struggle and sometimes, Levi found it all useless. He hated that…But Erwin had given him a purpose.

The Titans had killed most of the world's human population. Ex-humans or not, Levi had no choice but to annihilate them to save the humans remaining. What about people like Eren and Annie? Eren had been tested repeatedly and despite lack of control, he was on humanity's side. _But for how long?_

It's not like he didn't believe in the wide-eyed brat, but they hadn't known each other for long and Eren's Titan control was still unstable. Levi only risked his life for him because he was humanity's last chance. The orders were to protect him so that's what the corporal would do. After witnessing Eren succeed in fixing Wall Maria, Levi had a newfound admiration for the brat. His squad was young and rash but they had all seen the true horror Titans wrought. They'd exposed themselves to that terror time and again under orders. They might be a little wet behind the ears but they were strong and promising. It'd be a shame if any of them died.

Today had been quite the nuisance, though. Eren had been asleep until that morning and Levi couldn't help but keep an eye on him. That was his job, wasn't it? _Ah, but the brat could probably take care of himself? I'm not a fucking hen. _

He wanted to believe that he was just doing his duty as leader but a second voice of thought played devil's advocate within his head. _You were thinking of Eren the whole time he was asleep, worrying about him. Why did you hold his hand? What about when he was cleaning?_

"What about it?" he asked himself aloud.

_Why did you get so mad when he was gazing at you? Why'd you have to grab him? _

"He was making a really annoying face."

_What about it was so annoying? _

Honestly, Levi couldn't put his finger on why he'd gotten so riled up. Did it matter? He didn't have to explain his actions to anyone so why was he even thinking about this? He remembered telling Eren that the cleaning was good enough and Eren had made that pissy look. Maybe that frustration had rubbed off on Levi. He'd made plenty of people mad but why did it matter so much if Eren was?

Then there was the second face Eren made with those big shitty eyes and a cocky smile. "Pisses me off," Levi bit his thumbnail angrily. Heat bubbled in his chest, just under the surface. Even his face was getting hot thinking about it. What the hell?! He saw Eren's green eyes, fiery and young. Saw his lips, colored light and soft probably like a girl's. Those long black lashes and messy brown tuffs of hair… "Maybe I should ignore Erwin and kill the brat right now," Levi muttered sarcastically.

No, if he did that then Erwin would kill Levi. Ah, that'd be irksome. He didn't want to get Erwin mad. The captain had Levi's complete trust and maybe a little admiration. Erwin had a strong command with a deep, vibrating voice, completely different than Jaeger's. Levi didn't depend on little Titan boys. Erwin usually knew what was best. He'd saved Levi and other soldiers on numerous accounts even when they doubted him. Levi owed his superior twenty times over. Erwin believed in him wholeheartedly too. Levi knew exactly when it was the captain's hand ruffling his hair or squeezing his shoulder like a creepy old man.

With all of Eren's fluffy words of lovey-dovey admiration, maybe he looked up to Levi in the same way Levi looked to Erwin. Petra was similar too, with her caring brown eyes and stupid determined smile. She knew how to make him feel better. Whatever, she was gone now. The whole squad was gone. Levi's hands curved into tight fists on the hard surface of the wooden roof. Remembering it made him sick.

"Corporal? Is that you up there?"

"Jaeger," Levi identified the voice immediately. Imagining Petra had simmered his blood and he let the minor grudge about earlier go. "What do you want?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering where you were. Hanji said you'd gone outside so..." Eren's voice trailed off as he looked up at the corporal.

"Wipe off that stupid smile."

"I'm not smiling..?"

"Of course not."

"Okay…." More silence.

"Did you have any more to say to me?" Levi glared down at the young man's silhouette under the darkness. From a cabin window, firelight touched Eren's back.

"Um…Well you seemed mad at me today and I just wanted to be upfront and ask you why. It'd make things complicated if you kept it to yourself. So you should tell me and we can get it out of the way."

Hm. Eren tended to be as direct and painfully blunt about his thoughts as Levi. That, he did like about him.

"I already told you. It's that face."

"I still don't get it. It's just my face. Am I that ugly or something?"

"Extremely," Levi scoffed and jumped down onto the ground with a thud. "Looking at it too long gives people headaches."

Now that he was closer and on the same level, he could see Eren better. Eren was wearing his uniform pants and shirt but no shoes or coat. He must've recently gotten out of bed again. On his hands, there were faint indentations and marks where Eren had torn right through the flesh in attempts to birth his Titan form. It had to have hurt like a bitch.

"Your wounds still healing?" he decided to point them out.

"Wounds? Oh this," Eren looked at his hand. "I guess so. I don't know if they're going to be permanent…"

"Probably. At least they'll match your face then," Levi brushed against Eren and put his hand on Eren's shoulder. Wait, no. His body had moved on its own. Eren's shoulder tensed but he didn't shrug the corporal's hand off.

Instead of apologizing, Levi lashed out with confused thoughts. "Don't get excited at every little touch, pervert." Yeah, that sure showed him.

"I wasn't getting excited. You touched me out of nowhere!" Eren jerked his body away, leaving empty air under Levi's outstretched hand. Ah. That was something.

"Yeah…" was all Levi could retort before heading back into the cabin. Thanks to this brat, now he couldn't sit outside in peace. He guessed he could go sit in his temporary room. Eren's eyes bore through his back as he retreated.

xxx

"Corporal? Corporal!" Some idiot came running into his room and woke him up.

"What the hell, Jaeger?!" Levi shouted. Hadn't he lost enough sleep over this baby?

Hanji stepped through the doorway with a frown. "We've got a message regarding Eren's sentence. You should get out here."

_This can't be good_. Levi forced himself out of bed and joined them outside where a soldier was with his horse. The sky was still dark. Little dots of light spread over the valley. "What's the message?"

The man had thick blonde hair and bushy eyebrows. Not to mention the permanent pouty lips. It was sort of funny actually. He drew out a letter and handed it to Levi. "It's from the state. They know Wall Maria was fixed but they refuse to let Eren Jaeger continue life in the recon corps."

"The fuck?" Levi stared at the words on the page but didn't need to read them to understand.

"Why? I don't understand! I helped fix the wall! Why can't those shitheads believe I'm an asset to the state? This is twice now that I've proved myself!" Eren shouted.

"I'm not sure but the letter does require you to return to Wall Sina for final judgment," the soldier frowned, his brown eyes flicking back and forth between Eren and Levi nervously.

"During Mission Maria, Eren Jaeger was assisted by several hundreds of soldiers and 100 soldiers have been reported dead. While in Titan form on several accounts, Eren Jaeger has destroyed parts of the city and killed innocent civilians during battle. The populace is outraged and demands justice," Levi read aloud.

"What?!" Eren grabbed the document to see for himself.

"Soldiers die on missions all the time!" Hanji said bluntly. "Their orders were to protect Eren with their lives. And as for Eren fighting Annie, it's true that innocent people might have died but we had no other choice. Annie was a traitor."

"Well, from what I've heard, Captain Erwin and Jaeger's actions against orders given by the higher ups also contributes to this. You may have captured the Female Titan, but that doesn't make up for the damage done. I'm sorry but you'd better head back by morning." He excused himself with a salute and climbed back onto his horse. In minutes he was already out of sight, the clop, clop, clop of the horses' shoes fading.

"I can't believe this!" Eren spat and looked around as if he needed something to punch.

"Well, believe it. I'm sure Erwin has been called up too," Levi pondered. "The idiots can't look down past their own piss port to see what's going on below."

"What do we do?" Hanji fret. "We can argue he's still an asset. I mean, Wall Maria should be able to prove that. As for Annie, no one's gotten through to her yet so no information has been gained. What do they really want with Eren? Is this really their decision or the public's?"

"Don't forget that Jaeger messed with the wall and that makes him an enemy to the wall worshipers," Levi added. "And there are plenty of them on the board judging us."

"I don't understand how they don't—" Eren started, not being able to find adequate words.

"No one understands asses except other asses," Levi turned to look Eren in the eye for the first time in hours. "Don't worry about it. Erwin won't let them take you. I won't let them take you."

"Neither will I. Their researches don't know squat about you and they won't care to before prying you open to see what's inside."

"T-thanks…" Eren breathed.

"Don't thank us just yet," the corporal took the document from Eren's hands and crumpled it up. _This isn't over. _


	6. Chapter 6: Dawn Meeting

Everything was pearly white, an offsetting kind of white. It was happening all over again. Eren saw the ugly Titan grab his mother and close its jaws around her helpless body. Her blood poured onto the ground. The Titan's eyes held its own kind of satisfaction. "No! Mom! Nooooo! I'll kill you! I'll kill all of you bastards! I fucking swear it!"

"Swear it to me." Eren heard Corporal Levi's voice but he did not see him. Everything was blank. No more Titans or Mikasa or Armin. No one stood with him in this emptiness. He couldn't decide whether he preferred the utter darkness or whiteness. All was still except for Levi's voice. How strange. What did he mean by swear to him?

"I-I swear it to myself and to everyone! I will destroy them for doing this to us! " Eren was shouting to the vast nothingness.

"Eren, look at me."

_But where are you, Corporal? _

"Eren."

_Keep calling my name. I'll follow it out of this place. Never stop. It's the only thing I have here._

At once, his vision went black and the nothingness turned into gathering consciousness. Eren opened his eyes and realized that his leg was throbbing. Levi was standing above him with tired, steel-colored eyes. So that's what the center of the earth looked like…

"I'm awake already! You didn't have to kick me!" Eren comforted his leg with his hand.

"I was calling you and you still weren't up," Corporal said. "Now get dressed. It's dawn and we have to get to Wall Sina. It might take a couple days. You know what that means?"

Agh, that was a long time on horseback. "Sore asses?"

"We'll be in an open area for extended periods of time. We're going to meet up with some other soldiers who'll help escort us back in case of Titans," Levi explained frustratingly, as if a baby could have answered it.

Eren was probably the stupidest soldier in Levi's eyes. He had hoped this ridiculous abuse would stop over time. He didn't know how long he could constantly be cursed at and kicked before blowing up. It's true he liked Corporal but he didn't think he deserved this.

Levi had left Eren to get dressed and gear up. It was still dark outside. As the sun rose, blue would engulf the stars and the moon would fade against the gold. If only there was more time to enjoy natural things like this… Eren yearned to watch the sun rise and set in other places in the world, places without giant walls, places without fear. Then he could soak up the world's innumerable wonders.

Corporal Levi was already saddled and on his horse when Eren stepped outside. "It'll be hard to ride when it's still dark but the sun should be rising soon."

Hanji was gathering the remainder of her notes and utensils into a backpack. When she exit the cabin she locked the door behind her and shoved the key into one of the bag's small pockets. "Alright that should be it," she adjusted her spectacles and began saddling her horse as it lazily munched on tufts of grass.

"Where are we meeting the other soldiers? Are they our squad?"

"No," Levi responded, watching Eren closely.

It was a little embarrassing that he had been talking in his sleep in front of Corporal again. He hoped his face wasn't showing it. Instead of thinking about the corporal watching over him at night, he decided to think about the court hearing. Who were the soldiers they were meeting? Was the rest of Levi's squad safe? What could he do or say, if anything, to be able to remain a soldier? Corporal was an asshole but he'd rather have him as his supervisor than locked in a cell under the earth.

"Um…What should I do about the hearing?"

"Relax, Eren." Hanji spurred her horse forward so the three of them were in line. "Leave it to us."

"Just shut up and let us do the talking," Corporal said. "Or are you gonna pull another 'lay your burdens on me' shit like last time?"

_Why that_—Eren wanted to make a nasty retort but, given his current relationship with the man, he thought better of it. "I was serious about that."

"Eren, you do carry a lot on your shoulders," Hanji attempted to defend him. "But you're only human. Maybe you shouldn't have everyone depending on you. You're going to be their first target whenever things fail."

"Then I guess I just won't fail," he responded with a smirk._ Only human, huh? _

"Ah, well if it isn't the high and mighty Jaeger," came Corporal's mocking voice. God, was waking up early making him this cranky? "It's the savior of the people, so perfect and handsome and brave." Eren saw Levi's eyes slide over to search for a reaction.

"That's not what I meant!" _Handsome. He called me handsome. I know he's joking but. Agh, why am I taking that as a compliment? _

"Let's put all our burdens on him," the corporal continued. Eren had never seen him so obnoxious. "Oh my god, I want my daughter to marry him, what a perfect soldier. Let's ignore all the other peoples' efforts in saving us. Please marry my sweet daughter. I know she's only twelve but—"

"You know I'm just asking for people's trust! I don't want to be seen as a monster and I don't want to be caged, damn it. You make me sound like an idiot!"

"Imagine that."

_I ought to punch adults like him…_Eren's grip on the reigns tightened. _Cool down. I gotta cool down. There's no use getting angry. I have better things to worry about. But he called me handsome. Wait, why am I thinking about that again?_

"It's not smart to ask people to just trust you like that, especially when they know you're a Titan mutant with next to no control over yourself," Corporal seemed to have calmed down as Hanji stifled a snicker.

"Well what would you have said? What are you going to say to defend me?"

"Like I said, Erwin will handle it."

"But what if it comes down to you? What if the judges ask you directly?" Eren felt a knot in his throat. What did Corporal think of him? Hadn't he earned his superior's trust and admiration? Last night, he squeezed Eren's shoulder, as if he was being reassuring. No, that probably meant nothing. Maybe there had been a bug there and Corporal had killed it…or something. They had a straight cut relationship of corporal and squad member. Nothing more… Ah, that was a bit sad for some reason.

"Then I'll give them my honest opinion."

"Which is?"

"None of your business."

_Oh come on!_

"Eren I'll make sure to put in a few words of my own," Hanji offered. "But we also need to plan our actions if they decide to incarcerate you."

"Or kill him if they find him to be too much of a threat," Corporal added.

"He's too good of a subject to waste," she shook her head. "There are things we can learn about the Titans through him that we couldn't with a normal Titan."

"Normal Titan," Levi frowned. Eren saw Levi share a quick look with Hanji.

"Right. Well my theory from before is just that: a theory. There isn't enough evidence to prove anything. It's another reason why Eren is so valuable, scientifically speaking."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing you need to know about," Corporal replied easily.

Hanji gave Corporal a look but he ignored it.

"What's wrong, Hanji? What theory?"

Corporal Levi's scowl remained void of information as Hanji's expression was worrisome. Before she could explain, they saw several lights not too far away. There were lamps like the ones they had strapped onto their horses. The circles of yellow light drew closer and Eren could now see that there were six other soldiers riding horseback. "The escort."

"Corporal Levi," one of the soldiers saluted once both crews were together.

"Is this everyone?" Corporal eyed the group.

"Yes. We couldn't spare too much expense," the man's eyes indicated Eren.

"It'll do," Corporal didn't argue. "Let's head north by the road. It'll be a clearer path. Which way did you come from?"

"We came around from the East, using the Wall as our guide, but North should be fine. I'm thinking maybe a two or three days' ride from here…Where will we be stopping?"

"Anywhere but the open if we can help it. Do your men need a rest before we set off?"

"I don't think so. They're capable."

"Right, then let's get going. I want this over and done with already," Corporal made an irritated clicking noise with his tongue before digging his heels into the horse. It gave a startled cry and took the lead, galloping in front of their small, makeshift squad.

Beyond the horizon, the sky was beginning to lighten up. What was navy was turning lighter and the first hints of the sun rays peeked over the tree tops. Surely it would warm up their travels despite the colder weather around this season. Everyone was quiet as they travelled. Their escort was made up of adults and Eren didn't recognize any of them. He was sure they were formidable at Titan combat, though, else they would not have been sent in the first place.

Corporal Levi had said some harsh, annoying things before and though it was not out of his character, he was talking to Eren more. It was difficult to tell. The Corporal wasn't necessarily mysterious in an attractive sort of way but his silence often made Eren wonder what lay beneath. The black mop at the top of Corporal's head flopped up and down as he rode. Eren's eyes soaked up the man's short but stiff stature and wondered what it would feel like if Levi's hand had touched his face instead of shoulder. The ride must be making him delusional. Eren tried to shake off the longing but as he struggled to avert his eyes, his heart trembled at the thoughts.

xxx

Note: Sorry for such a long wait and for such a short chapter! I know nothing interesting is happening, Titan-wise nor romance-wise. I'm not quite sure where to take it from here to be honest. Please leave any suggestions of what you'd like to see happen along with any further critique. Thanks for faithfully staying with me on this rather mundane fanfiction! :D


	7. Chapter 7: Dog of the Military

"We'll make camp here," Corporal Levi slid off his horse and tied it to a low hanging tree branch. The backpack and lanterns were removed but the saddle remained. You never knew when you might run into trouble and there would be no time to saddle up your ride.

Eren's butt ached and he was sure that he wouldn't be able to walk normally the rest of the week. There was a sore stinging his thighs and once he hit the ground, he groaned. They'd been riding all day, making stops only to let the horses eat and rest. They made sure to camp among trees where maneuver gear would be best utilized. As everyone was getting situated, Corporal Trent, the leader of the six soldier escort, claimed first watch.

Eren sighed and removed his cape and jacket. He'd use them as a makeshift blanket and pillow. Corporal Levi was sitting nearby, his back against the tree he'd tied his horse too. The cover of the forest top only let slivers of moonlight in to touch the ground. From here, he couldn't see many stars. What a bummer.

Hanji bid everyone good night before quickly falling asleep. Apparently she was a snorer. The night droned on but as tired as he was, Eren still hadn't drifted away. The chirp and buzz of nocturnal insects surrounded him. He tried closing his eyes, breathing slowly, and emptying his head of all thoughts. But it was too hard. Every hour brought him closer to the court hearing. He hated to admit it but he was afraid. What if they did execute him? So much for exploring the world with Armin and Mikasa. Ugh, he couldn't let that promise die.

"Still not asleep, Jaeger?"

Eren's gaze lifted to where he knew Levi was sitting in the dark. "No. I'm still worrying…"

"That's not going to get you anywhere, y'know. If you don't get enough sleep, then you'll be worse off than you already are."

"What about you? Aren't you tired at all?" Despite the yawn that threatened to escape him, Eren really liked having these one on one talks with the corporal. It wasn't like they were having some kind of heart to heart, but everyone else was safe. They'd be safe in their dream worlds where things weren't as messed up as the real world.

"A little," the soldier admitted. "But it's my turn to watch. Damn, I hate sleeping on the ground like this. It's disgusting…"

"You can lay your cape under you."

"I have."

"Well then there's not much you can do about it."

"Seriously, get some shut eye. Who knows what'll come out of your mouth at the hearing if you're half awake. What does it take? Do I need to come over there and sing you a fucking lullaby and hold you like a mommy?"

"NO!" Eren covered his mouth, afraid he'd been too loud. None of the other soldiers stirred. Thank goodness. "But I do find myself more at ease when I know you're here." _What am I saying? It's true but I think I made it sound weird. _

"Good. Go the fuck to sleep."

"Then stop talking to me."

"I'm going to come over there and knock you out. That should work."

"Go ahead. See if you keep your foot."

Corporal Levi took the bait. _Oh fuck me. I should've kept my mouth shut._

Eren shut his eyes tight and braced for impact. Corporal's boot pushed on his side so his front was exposed. "Don't," he quietly begged.

"Can't take a hit, brat? Wha—"

Eren had wrapped his arms around Levi's leg, which was in prime position for disciplinary action. He squeezed hard, hoping to make his superior immobile. _Try moving your damn leg_ _now, Corporal!_

"Fucking hell. Just…let go you little shit and go to sleep!"

"Give up?" Eren wouldn't back off so easily. Corporal might be strong but Eren wasn't so weak either. His grip remained.

"It wasn't a competition."

"Ok, sorry. I just didn't want you to hit me. I am actually trying to sleep. You're the one who started talking to me," he pointed out. Regrettably, he released Corporal's leg, which in return gave him a good smack in the groin anyways. "Ok," Eren coughed and rolled into a ball. "Now I'm awake. Fuck."

"Oops," Corporal said sarcastically.

Once Eren had recovered enough to return into a comfortable sleeping position, the corporal crash landed himself onto his chest. The pain bolted through his upper body, causing him to gasp. His lungs felt like they were being crushed. _Air! I need air!_

"What the—"

"You're just barely a better seat than the ground," Corporal Levi observed nonchalantly. "How about you just stay there like a good dog?"

"Dog?!" Eren could hardly choke out the word under the soldier's weight. He tried to push him off but Corporal only stomped his boots on Eren's wrists.

"Down, brat. Shut your eyes."

"You think I'm going to fall asleep like this?!" This wasn't even about his well-being anymore! No. This was definitely malicious intent. In the corporal's eyes lay a demon.

"Shut up already. Don't mouth off to your superiors."

Eren looked up at the man sitting on top of his rib cage. So much pressure. He needed to breathe. It was to the point of sucking in as much air as he could, even if he looked like an idiot. His wrists hurt from Levi's shoes. Enough of this already! He hated this guy! Absolutely hated him!

It was hard to think of hatred when another man's crotch was right before his face. Eren tried not to look at it but there wasn't much else he could look at. His eyes roamed from the seam of Corporal's pants to his chest and to his face, which Eren assumed was looking down at him. To Levi, he was an ant.

"Stop staring at my penis, you pervert," Corporal growled and dug his heels down harder.

Eren gritted his teeth and sucked it up. Though it was hard to relieve the pain when his air canals were squeezed, he could deal with it. This was nothing. He'd had worse but it was a damn embarrassment to be seen like this. He thought he was stronger than this but still, even months later, Levi could pin him down without any effort. It was frustrating. He'd had years of training at the military academy and all he had to show for it was holding onto his corporal's leg.

"Not staring! It's dark out and it'd be hard not to see it when it's right in my face!"

Suddenly, Eren felt a hand on his forehead. It must be Corporal's. It was small, course, and cold. Just as expected. But he was touching Eren, bare skin against bare skin. It didn't help that Eren knew how close the corporal's penis was. Maybe if he chomped down on it, the man would get off of him. Yes. Maybe that'd work. Ah, but the hand. It almost felt nice to be touched in a non-abusive manner. Pros and cons, right?

"No fever," Corporal Levi breathed. "Then what—" He removed his hand.

"Please Corporal," Eren's chest weakly heaved against Corporal's weight. "Please get off. I swear I'll sleep."

"I'm fed up with you, Jaeger," he said, as if talking to himself. This was no surprise but Corporal didn't sound that annoyed anymore. It was more like exhaustion, as if he'd given up on something_. No, please don't give up on me. I'm trying but you're making it impossible._

"Please…" _Get off_.

Corporal made no reply but Eren felt his wrists and chest released. The first thing he did was engulf a huge amount of oxygen. What a relief! He felt so much better now. Where did Corporal go? Did he walk back to his original spot? It was hard to see even when his eyes had adjusted to the dark.

Whatever, it wasn't his problem anymore. The bastard could be at the bottom of a river and Eren wouldn't so much as lift a finger. What leader treated his soldiers like that? Plus, it was Corporal who had started it! Seriously, what was with him today? Was there an invisible stick up the man's ass? _Ah, ok probably not since I didn't feel one…_

xxx

Over the next two days of riding the small squad encountered 35 Titans, all of whom were promptly annihilated. Eren wished he could've helped but it was the escorts' job to keep him safe. All of them were members of the Survey Corps and therefore had an obscene amount of skill. He was in good hands.

It was late afternoon when the squad passed through Wall Sina and into the innermost city. Tall, strongly built houses and shops lined cobblestone streets. Horses were pulling fine oak wagons and children were running around with wooden swords and rope, no doubt playing Soldiers vs. Titans. It was all so wrong. Children shouldn't be joking around with that stuff. Putting your life on the line against a giant that you had little power over was no game. These kids knew nothing and it pissed Eren off.

Corporal Levi was bidding farewell to the other Corporal and the men, hollowly thanking them for the help. Hanji drew her horse next to Eren's and gave him a small smile. "What's the problem, Eren? We made it here alive didn't we?"

"Yeah…We did," Eren managed to smile back. It wouldn't kill him to be grateful once in a while. It'd been a bit strange that so few Titans had run into them on the journey but they'd taken a slightly longer route, hugging the trees as much as possible. Eren was sure his thighs were scarlet from riding so long. His stomach rudely reminded him just how little they had eaten. They had not been able to afford bringing many resources from the hideout since riding light meant quicker travel. Ugh, what Eren would do for some fresh bread and fish.

"The hearing's been scheduled for tomorrow morning now that they have been notified of your arrival," Corporal Levi spoke from behind him. Since the night Corporal had sat on him, Eren couldn't bring himself to look Corporal straight on without blushing madly. What was worse was that the Corproal had noticed this change in Eren's behavior and dropped a couple snide comments to make him feel worse.

"You'll be staying at a temporary location until the hearing," Corporal informed.

"Where?" Three soldiers, presumably the military police, approached him with a pair of chain link hand cuffs and Eren knew the answer. "Seriously? I can't even sleep in a normal room? What do you think I'm gonna do? Run away before the hearing?" he heaved himself off the horse and was immediately cuffed.

"That's exactly what you did last time," Corporal pointed out. "They're taking a necessary precaution."

"Do you think it's necessary? Corporal?" Eren's eyes shifted between the three soldiers pushing him onwards.

"Do what you're told, Jaeger and you just might come out of this alive," was all the man replied.

"I don't take orders from anyone else but you…Corporal," Eren hissed as one of the guards smacked him forward with the palm of his hand.

Corporal smoothly walked towards Eren, face emotionless, and gave his cheek a surprisingly light slap. Was that supposed to be encouragement? "Sleep well, Jaeger," he muttered and walked back towards Hanji before they both set off in another direction. Eren helplessly watched them go. They were probably heading towards the hospital Captain Erwin was residing.

Eren was taken to a small jail cell beneath the court rooms for the night. It was the same area he'd been placed in after he'd first transformed into a Titan. Back then, Captain Erwin had argued that he be placed under the care of the Survey Corp. It was also when Corporal Levi had beaten the shit out of him to win the judges over. It was not a sweet memory for his body.

No food or water relieved his starving stomach. Its pathetic noises were loud against the damp brick walls. The air here was cool but heavy underground. One guard was posted outside his cell. He occasionally cast Eren a nasty glare, as if everything was his fault. _Yeah, blame the easy target you coward._

Whatever, all he had to do was sleep, right? Easy enough with his arms and legs chained to the wall. The cell was quiet but for his own labored breath as he stressed over what was to come tomorrow. This was real. He could really die at the hands of human fear. If only Armin and Mikasa were here. They'd know what to say. They'd definitely make him feel a little better. As far as he knew, the two were stationed behind Wall Maria now, though he hadn't run into anyone from his squad upon his return. Well, as long as they were safe that's all that really mattered.

All of this shit was so tiring. It was as if every time he took a step forward, he was forced two steps back. Everything was a struggle but it was a struggle he had willingly put himself through. He wasn't doing this for the pricks sitting up on their high chairs in the safety of marble walls. He did this for his comrades, who had risked their lives for him, for humanity. Yeah, that would be a good defense tomorrow. Eren's eyes were closed and he let the quiet black envelop him. He forgot the burnt thighs and hard floor. Corporal Levi had told him everything would be handled, not okay, but handled. For now, that would have to be good enough. His superior's words and calloused hands caressed Eren's thoughts. He let out a long, quivering breath. The sun would surely rise tomorrow. Surely…


	8. Chapter 8: The Verdict

It was an understatement to say that morning was a bitch. Eren was kicked awake after only a couple hours of sleep, and immediately brought up to the court room. The crowd consisted of the Wall Cult, some Military Police, Corporal Levi, and Captain Erwin. Again Eren was chained to a pole in the middle of the room with everyone looking down at him.

"Eren!" Armin and Mikasa shouted. He managed to give them a smile. Looks like they were able to come. It was nice to know they were here. If he were to die, at least he would not be completely alone.

He thought he heard jeers and shouts outside. There were probably citizens standing there, angry at him or the military. Had the hearing been made public? What a bunch of cowards, blaming others so they could feel better about their situation. Who did they think fixed the Wall, huh?

A judge was seated at a raised pulpit. This was the man who held Eren's fate in his hand. It was not the same man as before so who knew who had his sympathies. Bad. Bad. All of this was bad. The hearing lasted for hours and Eren bit his tongue, afraid he'd say something that'd dig his own grave. His ears were growing tired of the battling words. By the looks of it, Corporal Levi was about fed up with this shit as he was.

Captain Erwin gave a much more convincing argument than the Wall Cult and other government officials. Much of this was because the Cult had very little to support their reason to take possession of Eren. At least, their reasoning had to remain secretive. The only thing truly against him was the damage done to the city and the fear swelling from the people. It didn't sound like much of a defense, but human fear did wonders.

"What do you really want with Eren?" Captain Erwin, his missing arm punctuated by an empty jacket sleeve, asked the accusers.

A bald man clothed in Wall Cult garb clutched the wooden railing as he fought for a decent reply. "He's a threat! How blind can you be not to see that? He has doomed us all by messing with Wall Maria."

"He fixed the wall so the people living inside wouldn't die," Erwin shot back.

"That's enough. I've heard enough," the judge's deep voice drew the room into a frustrated hush. "Everyone's had time to speak. We'll make this decision right now."

Eren's heart was in his throat. Its beating was a cacophony in his ears. He couldn't even manage to swallow the rotten taste of dread in his mouth.

"I have been notified before that possibly valuable information regarding Titans lies within Eren Jaeger's basement. Am I to assume that the house wasn't destroyed five years ago?" the judge's light blue eyes peered down at him mercilessly. This man wasn't talking to a soldier, he was talking to a criminal, murderer, monster. It twisted Eren's guts.

"W-well since it's the basement, I do believe it's in tact…"

"And am I to assume that no evidence there has ever been touched, messed with, or removed in the last five years?"

"I-I'm sure that no one would have bothered thieving since the Titans had taken over, sir."

"You mended Wall Maria? How?"

"I used my Titan body and hardened it to become part of the wall." Eren heard anonymous murmuring from the Wall Cult. "It wouldn't have worked if I hadn't been trained and watched over by the Survey Corps. Captain Erwin, as well as Squad leaders Hanji and Levi assisted in making this possible." _Armin and Mikasa helped too…and everyone who might've died during the mission. _

"Yes those three do seem to be the best in the military but they've also disobeyed direct commands. If I recall correctly, and I'm sure that I do, the last time you were called to court, you skipped out and instead engaged with the Female Titan. This led to several broken buildings and innocent lives lost. Are you willing to take responsibility for that?"

"Yes sir! Absolutely! I realize what sacrifices have been made."

"Right, well. It's no longer me who needs any further convincing, Mr. Jaeger, it's the public. Guards, take this soldier back to the cell where he'll be staying for now. Until we can calm down the crowds then we can't very well let you walk around freely."

The tightness in his chest was relieved. He let out a weary breath. Did that mean everything was ok? He wasn't going to be executed or handed to weird researchers.

"And from there, sir?" Captain Erwin asked.

"He will return to the hands of the Survey Corps unless otherwise directed in the future." The judge narrowed his eyes in a suspicious glare. "Though perhaps the Survey Corps needs a change in hands, seeing that some of its current recruits are prone to disobedience…"

"I will give a word to my betters," Erwin returned the threat with a smile.

"Eren!" Mikasa and Armin shouted again when Eren was being led out of the room. He wanted so much to run to them and hug them but he couldn't. Relief was reflected in all of their eyes.

"You'll be with us later, right, Eren?" Armin called with a grin that stretched from ear to ear.

"I promise!" Eren was on the verge of tears. No one could replace his friends, not in a million years. They were always supporting him, even if they were punching him because of his idiocy. They would always pull through for them. The era of Titans was coming to a close. He could see it now. With his ability to direct other Titans as well as harden his Titan body, they could probably take back all their territory. No, they would definitely take it back! And in the end, there would be no more walls, no cities hiding underground without view of the stars. "I promise!" Eren choked again before the two were out of sight.

xxx

Eren sat alone in his cell once more, a guard posted outside the bars. Firelight flickered on the wall, casting yellow onto the damp stones. It was the same cot, same jail cell, same basement but he did not feel the same. He felt better. Whether it was one day or one week or even one month, Eren knew he wouldn't be stuck down here forever. Everything would be explained to all the people outside worrying. Maybe they'd still see him as a monster, but they'd be forced to trust him because the military trusted him.

The tap of boots descending the spiral stairwell bounced against the walls. Was it another guard? No, he recognized that pattern of step, the pacing, the weight of the step.

"How do you even shit down here, Jaeger?"

"Corporal Levi! Ah, can Mikasa and Armin visit me too?" he asked hopefully.

"Your girlfriends? No, they don't have the authority to," Levi motioned the guard away and took his chair. His black hair and pale skin turned gold against the fire. Even if he was not Armin or Mikasa, it was a relief to see this man. Eren was so exhausted from the hearing that he didn't bother pointing out that his friends weren't his girlfriends.

"I take it the shit was a bit hard to get out today but it'll run easy from now on right?"

"What? Do you mean—the court hearing?"

"Yeah, that. A bunch of high strung ass wipers if you ask me," Levi swung his right leg over his left. They weren't very long but Eren knew there was enough course muscle to make up for that. Were Corporal's thighs sore from riding yesterday, all red and sensitive? The way Levi had walked downstairs didn't sound like it.

"I do feel better now that I'm not going to be executed," Eren admitted.

"I don't."

_Ah, Corporal's words are a knife as always._ "Did you want me to die?" Eren was almost too afraid to ask. The answer would surely be yes.

"It's not that," Corporal adjusted his cravat. The shadow of his adam's apple swayed and a thin layer of shine, probably from sweat, was evident. Had he been nervous about today also? Did he worry about Eren? Or was the area simply warm because it was always covered? "It's true that you're a serious asset to me but now things will have to be settled with the crowd. Luckily, that's not my job."

"To you?" Eren blinked. He was an asset to the Corporal? Was this on a personal level or a logical level?

"Of course," Corporal cocked his head to the side. His jaw line was prominent now. "You're an asset to me because your Titan form has become extremely useful. Erwin says it too. Were you even listening during the court hearing or were you too busy pissing yourself? I could see you sweating from ten feet away. Your pants were practically soaked with your piss, brat."

"They were not soaked with my pee," Eren defended with an embarrassed hiss. "And anyone would be nervous when facing their death."

"Not you."

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen you fight, Jaeger," Corporal replied. "You're reckless and self-sacrificing, though you do practically piss yourself and cry."

"I can't tell if that was a compliment or an insult, Corporal," Eren twitched.

"You can take it either way."

"So uh….why did you come down here?" Eren finally asked. "Did Captain Erwin tell you to look after me? There's no reason for me to break out or turn into a Titan. I'm allowed back into the Survey Corp."

"That doesn't mean he's not worried. He was called back to the hospital for follow ups so he couldn't come here himself so you got me. Disappointed?"

"Not at all. Since Mikasa and Armin can't come down, it's nice to have somebody I know visit me. I'm…I'm especially happy that it was you that Captain Erwin sent. You are my Lance Corporal after all. I owe you my life too."

"Yeah…" the soldier's eyes wandered around the moss on the wall before settling on Eren.

_Corproal is giving off some weird, swirly dark vibes now isn't he? Those eyes are those of a murderer. _Eren nervously returned his superior's stare in kind. Did he say something wrong again? _How long am I supposed to keep this eye contact going? Could this be…a showdown?! _

"I'm not staying here all night you know." Corporal was the one who broke the silent contest but it was Eren who felt defeated. "This should be your last time here unless you mess up again. You'll stay at Hanji's place afterwards. We're all going to be planning a strategy for reaching your basement."

"At Hanji's?"

"Got shit in your ears? Yes, Hanji's. She can look after you for now."

"Do you…not have anywhere to live, Corporal?"

"I don't really see a need for a house when I could die any day. I hardly stayed in the city even before the Colossal Titan came. Why? Were you hoping to spend your nights with me, perverted little shit?"

"N-no that's not it! I just thought since we were the same gender…and Hanji's a girl, it might make more sense?" Eren was grasping for words. His face was already turning a rosy color.

Of course he wasn't thinking of doing anything weird if he stayed at Corporal's! Eren knew he wasn't attracted to other men because he'd stayed at Armin's house plenty of times as children plus he'd never had any feelings for the other guys in the squad like Marco or Connie. Ah, but he was curious what Corporal Levi looked like when he was sound asleep. Would his hard and scary features relax?

"Sorry, I'm not letting you have any of me so easily, Jaeger," Corporal scoffed. "C-cups."

"I'm sorry, what?!"

"You'd have to be at least a C-cup if you want to stay over for free," Corporal curved his hands and held them by his chest, symbolizing breasts.

Eren nearly died of shock until he realized that Corporal was being completely sarcastic. That flat stare while he was doing something inappropriate though…Eren nearly bit his tongue to keep from laughing.

"Something funny, Jaeger? I wouldn't find it surprising that you have girl parts hidden somewhere underneath that. Have you been lying to me this whole time? You should know that there's no problem with being a girl in the military. That law was passed at least twenty years ago."

"I'm not a girl!" Eren spat.

"I heard doubt in your shit, brat. It's okay. I think Erwin takes a liking to young girls, even if they do have attitudes like yours…"

"What?! That's gross! I don't like Captain like that! And I'm not a girl!" Eren had moved to the front of the cell and grasped the bars without even realizing it.

"You're right. No girl could clean as terribly as you do," Corporal stood up. His head reached Eren's chest. "But for a guy your shit sure sparkles."

"You're not even making sense, Corporal!"

"Maybe if you were at my level, I'd let you stay over."

"What? Level?"

"Level. L-e-v-e-l. Get on it, brat. I'll see you tomorrow," Corporal walked away and waved his hand farewell.

"No, I'll see YOU tomorrow!" Eren yelled as Levi left. Why was he getting so worked up about this?

"Down, boy."

_What was that supposed to mean? Was Corporal always this snide? What an awful personality. That guy…Seriously… _Eren's fingers unwrapped from the cool steel and touched his chest. His heart beat was quick and light, thumping twice as fast as Corporal's receding footsteps.

"Levi…What do you really feel towards me?" Eren sighed. Why did the answer matter so much to him?

* * *

Note: Sorry if Levi was a bit OOC this chapter. I just really enjoy having Levi and Eren banter and such. I will try keeping them both as in character as possible while still creating a functioning romance between them. I also apologize for the lack of action since I focus a lot more on feelings and thoughts. I know it can be rather dull and slow-going. ^.^'


	9. Chapter 9: Old Wounds

Corporal Levi left the jail feeling strangely unsatisfied. The further he went from that brat, the more uneasy Levi became. Eren Jaeger might be the best thing that happened to humanity but the worst thing that happened to him.

Outside, the air was getting chilly. Puffs of smoke accompanied his breath. The streets were a bit sketchy. Beggars, drunkards, and prostitutes owned the night. Military police were split up into pairs and made rounds throughout the city. Levi spotted two soldiers playing poker at their post. "Tch." All soldiers had gone through the same training but the ones stationed here within Wall Sina were likely to become out of practice. It was the Survey Corps who were the ones really risking their lives outside the walls every day.

Levi gradually made his way back to the hospital where Erwin would be staying another night. He didn't bother knocking on the door before letting himself in. Erwin wasn't asleep but sitting up in his bed, most likely planning what needed to be done now that Eren was back in their care. Everything from his right elbow down had been devoured, and though Levi was used to seeing soldiers with missing limbs, it was different with Erwin.

"Hey, old man. How's your arm? Not getting spoiled are you?" Levi took out his handkerchief and wiped his hands after having used the door knob.

"By the doctors? They're fine. But I think both of us know who's really spoiling me," the captain smirked. The coy smile looked awkward on him. Levi wanted to wipe it off.

"Take a seat. Where are you heading after visiting me? It's late."

"What I do with my nights is my business," replied Levi before carefully sitting on the chair beside the bed. Who knew who else had sat on it today and what germs their asses had brought with it? Every time it was like this. If only he had the room to carry a bar of soap with him at all times.

"I don't think they'll let you stay here," Erwin thought. He must have been referring to the doctors.

"Shut up. I wasn't planning to."

"How is Eren?"

Levi's ears burned at hearing the name. Erwin always had faith in people, even people who didn't deserve it. It was tiresome to hear him caring for everyone. Didn't he get annoyed whenever soldiers failed him? Without the ability to transform into a Titan, Eren Jaeger was nothing special. He was average at best but Erwin had entrusted Eren and his friends under Levi's command. It was arrogant to say that Levi would not fail them but…

"Eren can shit easy now that he won't be executed. What are you thinking now? I say we head to the kid's basement. The soldiers have all gone through a practice run last month. It would have gone fine if we didn't have the Female Titan to deal with at the same time."

"I put my full trust in the soldiers and that strategy," Erwin shifted in his bed, gathering his thoughts.

_Annie is exactly_ _one_ _of_ _the_ _reasons why you should not_ _do_ _that_.

"We can try it again, this time for real and not practice," Captain continued, "If we don't try again and get hard results from Eren's home, then everyone who died did so for nothing. You'd better come with me to the meeting tomorrow afternoon. I can't be thinking of this alone and I want other peoples' input on how we're going to do this."

"Sounds fine to me," Levi commented and crossed his legs. "But what if there's nothing there? Nothing that we can actually use to defeat the Titans? What then?"

"I'd rather not imagine that," Erwin frowned. "But if we reach the basement and there's no useable research, or worse, nothing at all, then we'll just have to start again from there."

"Fuck that."

"My thoughts exactly. But Eren himself is our biggest hunk of evidence. He said his father had gone off the wall after the mom was eaten. Eren doesn't have any memory of it, but I'm sure that Mr. Jaeger could be partially responsible for Eren's Titan form. At the very least, he would know more than we do." Erwin suddenly lightened up and released a halfhearted chuckle.

"What is it, creep? Did the medicine you took make you stupid?"

"You have the same ability to say whatever you want as when I first met you. Sometimes I wish I had that."

"It's not hard. You're too nice, Erwin," Levi grumbled. "Even to Jaeger, you…"

"What? Do you think I give him special treatment or that Eren doesn't deserve as much as another? I think you of all people should know how I deal with my soldiers. After these past five years, I know that you're the same."

"I'm not."

"You try to be." Erwin smiled. _What an ugly smile._

"That may be true. I just don't like relying on a kid."

"Before, I would've said you should ditch that stubbornness, Levi, but I think that makes you quite the soldier. You know, you and Eren Jaeger have a lot in common. I don't know if you can see it now but others can."

"Oh? Please enlighten me, Erwin," Levi sarcastically answered, putting his elbows on his knees to learn forward.

"I don't want to spoil it for you." His captain annoyingly thought that this was bait. It most certainly was not. He didn't want to play this game. Riddles weren't his thing. "I think you two are getting closer, personally. It's nice to see that side of you."

"Huh? What shit is coming out of your mouth so late, Erwin?"

"I think you believe in him more than most of the soldiers here."

"Isn't it natural to put trust in someone who's proven themselves? That's what we were arguing all morning, wasn't it?" It was a rhetorical question.

"Sometimes, I feel like you're contradicting yourself. You look upset when I put belief in the kid but in the end, you're the one who's taking full responsibility of him, right?"

"We all have the responsibility. It's not for me to say who has more than another."

"Right, right."

"More than any soldier, or Jaeger, I do believe in you the most. That's all I know. Also, I want to transfer that sort of belief into those under me."

" 'Humanity's Greatest Soldier', right?" Erwin poked fun.

"You look like a proud father. You need to stop that right now. I said I believe in you, not love you."

"Sorry, sorry. I guess I'm getting carried away. It's not every day that we can talk like this."

"Save it." Levi looked away and spotted a cobweb in the corner. Unacceptable. Didn't people here clean up at all? He'd make sure to put in a note. What state was the ceiling in? And the window sill? He fought the urge to remove himself from the room then and there.

"I know I took advantage of you, Erwin…Back then…" Levi pushed the words out through the cage in his chest. "But that's over with."

"We both have our responsibilities as soldiers," Erwin's strong words were steadfast, unwavering. "I have no problem keeping those things in the past. I know you've already moved on."

_Have I?_

"Besides…" His voice became humorous again. "Your responsibility is practically a mirror of your younger self, but maybe with a bit more innocence. I think it's a great match and I have no regrets putting him under your supervision."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Erwin? Don't talk to me in circles. Anyways, you should get some rest before tomorrow. I'm exhausted from listening to you."

"Are you going to be on the roof again?" his captain asked knowingly. _He knew the answer so what was the point of asking?_

"Yeah, I think so," Levi answered and began exiting the room.

"One more question, if I may."

"What?" He had already reached the door.

"How are your nightmares? Lack of sleep is going to affect your performance."

"Fuck you, bastard…" _I know that already. _Levi turned heel and left the Captain alone in his small hospital room. How dare Erwin talk to him like that? They weren't family or lovers, just comrades. Erwin had enough to worry about on his own so it was useless to waste more effort worrying about Levi. Always, always, that bastard was like this.

_It really pisses me off. My business is my own. This isn't the past. I have my own path, my own goals. I'm not going to bother myself with digging up graves for memory sake. Not even for Petra. He better not bring it up again or I'll kill him._

The Lance Corporal climbed the stairwell up to the clay-shingled roof and sat down in full view of the silver moon. There were plenty of stars out tonight to accompany him. He'd never get tired of sleeping under the open sky. He ignored the incessant hums and murmurs of nocturnal activities below and carefully stripped off his maneuver gear. The shingles were hard on his back but he didn't care. His body shivered when the wind swept through the city with the promise of winter. There was nothing like fighting for your life when your balls were frozen over.

xxx

Corporal Levi woke the next morning with a sickening feeling in his stomach and a head ache to boot. The sky was a pale blue. Dawn had already come and gone. _Damn_. What had he dreamed about? All he could remember was Petra calling his name. _Just shut up already_. _When was the meeting Erwin talked about? I'd better go ask._

Holding his throbbing head wasn't helping. Levi threw his cape over his re-assembled gear and marched himself downstairs. "Hey, when's that meeting?" Levi tried the door knob to Erwin's room and stepped inside.

"Good morning." Erwin was sitting up in the bed drinking a cup of water. "The doctors said I'm cleared for now so everything is fine. How was the roof?"

"Where can I get some of that?"

"You'd have to ask the doctors."

_I don't feel like doing that._ "Forget it. When's the meeting and who's coming?"

"It's around three today. We'll have to go to the headquarters. And the usual are coming."

"Should I be expecting the head of military police?"

"Naturally," was Erwin's curt answer.

"Don't worry. I'll behave myself as long as he doesn't make an ass out of himself like last time."

"I'm not worrying about you. Why don't you check on Eren again? Make sure no one beat him up overnight."

"…Fine…The place smells like shit and piss. I hate it."

"You don't have to stay there long," Erwin did not sympathize with Levi's complaint.

"I'm off then," Levi sighed and headed outside.

It was still early but several people were already up and bustling. There was food to prepare, water to fetch, furnaces to heat. Levi used the same roads as last night, glancing at an empty table where soldiers had been posted. A man was taking a broom to the front of the tavern. Levi was thankful he had dependable boots even when this district was the cleanest.

The court rooms were empty when he peeked in and there were no angry people outside the building. So far, so good. Signs pointed him to the judge's office, whose door was open. It seemed as though the military police had already taken care of spreading the results of yesterday's hearing. When Levi had confirmed the okay, he found his way back to the stairwell leading to the cells and made his way down. The air became disgustingly thicker as he descended.

"Corporal Levi," the guard stationed at the locked entrance saluted.

Levi gave the man a brief nod of acknowledgement when the heavy door was opened. The torches were burning strong. They must be making sure that they stay burning all night. Eren's cell was the first on the right. Inside, the brat was still asleep even when in chains.

"May I?" he asked the guard, who nodded and unlocked the cell's door. The steel moaned as it was opened and Eren stirred.

"Today's your lucky day, Jaeger," he announced loudly.

"Ern…Corporal…?" Eren rubbed his eyes open and yawned. "What is it? Can I leave yet?"

"It looks like everything has settled down for the most part so it's safe enough. Has Hanji come yet? She's the one you'll be staying with after all."

"Oh yeah…About that, um…" Eren stirred and his chains clinked against each other. "Yeah, she came but she's actually busy so she said you'd take me in."

"That idiot. What is she thinking, the four eyes?" Levi dug his fingers into his drumming temples. "Whatever, looks like I don't have time to argue."

"But…didn't you say you don't have anywhere to stay? Maybe I can go with Armin and Mikasa…"

"No. You need supervision. That's part of the deal, remember? We'll just have to stay at an inn. Damn it, I'm taking this out of Hanji's ass."

"So you don't have money…You're not paid? Like, at all?"

"Just because the military devours taxes doesn't mean the soldiers get any of it individually. We don't have much of a salary."

"So they expect you to fight without being paid?"

"Why bother paying people who might die tomorrow? Whatever, I have enough for now…Get your things and let's go."

"Right." Eren was released from his chains. His wrists and ankles were red where the skin had begun to chafe. "Um, Corporal?" the brat spoke up while struggling with his maneuver gear, which had been temporarily confiscated and set outside the cell.

"What?"

"Thanks for getting me out. For a moment there, I had been really worried."

_What's with that bashful look? Does everyone make you look so pathetic? _"I told you Erwin would handle it, didn't I? Hurry up. I need to piss like a horse."

Eren laughed and it made Levi want to cover his ears. The happy sounds coming from that brat…were irritating. It was so honest and unabashed, making his head ache even more. Damn this brat. Why did everything he do make Levi's body, heart, and mind tense? _And_ _I'll have to deal with him staying in the same room. Kill me now. I just want this ringing in me to stop. _

"Fucking hell. Jaeger, what have you done?!"


End file.
